The present invention relates to an extrusion die, a method of forming a frame-like molding on a peripheral edge of a platelike article using the extrusion die, and a platelike article with the molding. As is known, the molding formed on a peripheral edge of a platelike article has various functions such as protective, sealing and decorative functions.
There are various proposals for providing an automotive or architectural glass plate with a frame-like molding, as follows.
JP-A-57-158479 discloses a method of fixing a molding, gasket or the like to a glass plate. In this method, a molding or gasket 3 is fixed to a glass plate 4 by a pressing roller 5 immediately after the molding or gasket 3 is extruded from a die 2 of an extruder 1 (see FIG. 1 of this publication). The pressing roller 5 and the extruder 1 are moved along a peripheral edge of the glass plate 4 for fixing the molding or gasket 3 on the peripheral edge thereof.
JP-A-59-154419 discloses a method of sealing an automotive window glass. In this method, a dry-type seal member 10A or 10B is applied to a peripheral edge of the window glass 3, and then a conventional weatherstrip 2 is fixed to me seal member 10A or 10B so as to cover the peripheral edge. The dry-type seal member 10A or 10B is a thermoplastic hot melt sealing member or an extruded sealing member made of silicone rubber, urethane rubber or the like.
JP-A-61-129321 discloses a molding 21, 22 or 23 which is fixed to a window glass 11, 12 or 13 through an engaging portion 11a, 12a or 13a. With this engaging portion, it is not necessary to use an adhesive for fixing the molding to the window glass.
JP-A-62-155123 discloses a method of forming a dam on a window glass. In this method, a hot melt type dam material is extruded from an extruder, and then the extruded dam material is cooled down or cross-linked on the window glass such that the dam material is directly adhered to the window glass.
JP-A-2-106427 discloses a method of simultaneously forming first and second ribbons on an automotive window glass (see FIG. 9 of this publication). The second ribbon 15 is formed on the first ribbon 12 and is to be adhered to the automotive body (for example, see FIG. 1 of this publication). The first ribbon 12 is designed to cure within a very short time. In contrast, the second ribbon 15 is designed not to cure until the window glass is fixed to an automotive body. That is, the second ribbon 15 is maintained to have plasticity and adhesion until the window glass is fixed to an automotive body.
JP-A-63-15716 discloses a method of forming a molding on a window member. In this method, firstly, an adhesive layer 8 is formed on a peripheral edge of the window member 3. Secondly, the window member 3 is inserted between a fixed mold 1 and a movable mold 2. Thirdly, a molding 9 is formed on the adhesive layer by injection molding.
JP-A-4-151225 discloses a method of fixing a molding to a peripheral edge of a window glass by rotating the window glass relative to an extruder's die fixed at one position.
JP-A-4-226321 discloses a method of preparing a glass plate with a gasket. In this method, a plastic gel is applied to a peripheral edge of the glass plate, and then this plastic gel is heated so as to melt the same. The plastic gel contains, as essential components, polyvinyl chloride and a plasticizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,526 discloses an apparatus for extruding a polymer profile directly on a peripheral edge of one major surface of a glass plate. Tills apparatus has a means for modifying a polymer flow through one of polymer supply channels. The modification takes place as a function of the radius of curvature (R) of the path covered by an extrusion die of the apparatus.
JP-A-6-8728 discloses a method of producing a window glass having a molding. In this method, while a synthetic resin material is extruded from a die onto a peripheral edge of one surface of the window glass, a die is moved along a peripheral edge of the window glass and the locus and angle of the die 3 are corrected.
JP-A-4-261822 discloses a window glass with a molding, a method of producing this window glass, and an apparatus for producing this window glass. In this method, at first, a resin adhesive 4 is applied to a peripheral edge of a window glass 3. Then, a portion of the peripheral edge of the window glass 3 is inserted into a cavity 17 of a die 13. Then, an extruded molding 5 is continuously applied to the peripheral edge of the window glass 3, simultaneously with the extrusion of the molding 5, while the window glass 3 is suitably rotated relative to an extruder. However, there is an increasing demand to more efficiently improve adhesion of the molding to the peripheral edge of the window glass.